Chapter 75: Beneath the Mask
|volume = Volume 10 |kana = 仮面の下 |romaji = Kamen no Shita |arc = Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc |ep = 27 |chapprev = Sensitive Monster |chapnext = Duel Etiquette }} Beneath the Mask is the 75th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter begins the judging of Akira Hayama's dish for his quarterfinal match against Hisako Arato. Plot Summary As Akira Hayama prepares to serve his dish, the judges appeared to have lost all solemnity after being struck by the aroma of his dish. Just then, his opponent, Hisako Arato, wonders on how he will find a proper combination between the kebab and a patty since both materials have a strong flavor. As the judges began trying the dish, the burger was already finished in an instant, much to everyone's shock despite it's huge size. Senzaemon Nakiri then comments about Akira's use for the pita as bread so that none of the meat juices would have spilled out and kofta as the patty, a Turkish meat with a mixture of lamb and beef. Hisako then appears to be confused as Akira gives her a lecture on the four main ingredients of a hamburger, namely the bread, the patty, the sauce and most importantly the pickles, which sharp smell makes the flavor of the meat stand out. In contrast of Hisako's selection of pickles which was the needle ginger, Akira's opted to use achaar which stirs up an individual's appetite to a higher degree. Senzaemon Nakiri then notes his ability to maneuver the aroma of his dishes and instinctively heighten the appetites of the people. Another judge, also compares Akira's potential to Erina Nakiri's God's Tongue, noting his potential to be close to that of the latter. The judges then come up with a conclusion. Just then, Akira tells Hisako that she will never pass him if she always plays second fiddle to Erina Nakiri, her master, further noting the fact that her capabilities were always limited. As he walks away, the judges announce that Akira was the winner of the match as a dejected Hisako silently laments her defeat. Meanwhile at Subaru Mimasaka's waiting room, as Sōma Yukihira, Megumi Tadokoro and Takumi Aldini were finished watching the match, Etsuya Eizan enters the room and tells Takumi and Subaru to ready themselves for the match. Just before Sōma leaves for the stands, Takumi reignites his intentions to settle their scores where they left off during the training camp. Sōma then tells Takumi not to lose before they face each other as a touched Takumi bids them farewell. As Sōma and Megumi leave with Etsuya, Megumi comments on Subaru's ability to predict an accurate outcome of the match. Etsuya notes he has outstanding talent, praising his behavioral principles. Just as both contestants prepare to face off in the tournament, Takumi spots Subaru getting his hands on his Mezzaluna. As he firmly asks Subaru to stop, he also notes that he was aware of Subaru's habits of stalking him lately, asking Subaru his intentions. Subaru then provokes Takumi, belittling his younger brother, Isami Aldini, claiming him to be a second-rate cook to always struggled to follow Takumi's footsteps. As he finished, Subaru then spits a wad of gum on the Mezzaluna, asking the latter on his feelings for having such an incompetent brother, infuriating Takumi to some degree as he challenges him. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *Akira Hayama's Kofta Kebab Burger Featured Cooking Duels *Hisako Arato Vs. Akira Hayama Trivia *With Alice Nakiri, Megumi Tadokoro and now Hisako Arato's elimination confirmed, all three female finalists have been eliminated in just the first round of the Main Tournament. *Despite being mentioned as a kebab dish, Akira Hayama's dish resembles more of a shawarma than a kebab. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Category:Volume 10